A Change of Heart
by Malformed Entity
Summary: What happens when Zell's heart was broken by a gurl he likes? The gurl with the pig tail As he try to get her back he find out who his true love is. Zelphie story R&R PLEASE NO FLAMES! FINISHED!
1. Heart Broke

Something that happened in my life inspired me to write this fanfic, it may be corny but I wrote it for my supporters so if you don't like it don't review it and if you don't like it don't read it at all!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of its characters. I have no legal rights to Square-Enix.  
  
"COME ON!" yelled Zell, "I'm SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR'E a vegetarian! It's not that big of a deal!"  
  
"It IS a big deal! You're killing a lot of innocent animals when you go to that place!" the girl with the pigtails.  
  
"Come on! You know I LOVE hotdogs! They make the best there........."  
  
"Well u go by yourself because that place is disgusting! I MEAN THEY HAVE ANIMALS IN FRONT OF YOUR BEING CUT PIECE BY PIECE WHILE THEY ARE STILL ALIVE!! And to make it even worst the only vegetable on the menu was coconut.........and im allergic to it and you bought it anyway and said it was potato! I couldn't breath for 3 hours! URGH!!"  
  
"FINE! I'll never go there anymore! IM s0o sorry! Remember how I first asked you out? Why remember the time I asked you out? NOW THAT WAS FUNNY!" Zell said laughing.  
  
"What? YAYA! I remember but why did you changed the subject?"  
  
"I remembered it like it was yesterday........."  
  
"DUH! IT WAS YESTERDAY!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey he he.........SU KITCHIT! Do you know how I know your name? He! Because I was it on your notebook! He! I see you around a lot he! Want to go out for some food later? He! Oh Ya! HE MY NAMES.........uhh.........ZELL! HE!"  
  
Sue said "Uh...............I guess............here's my phone number, call me when you wanna go!"  
  
"He! He! OKEE! He! I'll call you! He!"  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the two thinks of the past something is happening outside of the library.  
  
"Hey baby wanna go out?" Irvine said drowsily.  
  
"We're going out! Remember? For almost 2 weeks! Gosh are you drunk again?" Selphie yelled at him.  
  
"Hey baby you're hot, but don't tell anyone cuz I got a hot chick that's dating me.............but I forgot her name............Seifer? Yep Seifer is the name!" he said as he leans on the wall trying to not fall asleep.  
  
"Gosh...............Irvine I told you to stop drinking a week ago! You'll never listen to me! If you don't start playing the cards right then I'm not going to talk to you ever again!"  
  
"Hey! Lady! Wanna see my balloon trick?" Irvine said with one eye open.  
  
"Huh? Ok..............."  
  
Irvine reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long deflated balloon, stretches it and then blows it until it is 4 feet long. He starts twisting here and there and finally it turns to be a balloon dog.  
  
"Cool! Can you teach me that?" Selphie said taking the balloon and petting it.  
  
"Wait! There's more to it, I'm Not DoNe!" Irvine said swiping the balloon back.  
  
He takes out his knife and pops the dog's ear, front legs and tail leaving a balloon figure that looks like a guys "thing".  
  
"EW!! Nasty Irvine!" Selphie said as she threw the balloon on the ground and stomped on it. "Hey baby your hot, but don't tell anyone cuz I got a hot chick that's dating me............but I forgot her name............I think it was Bob..............HA!" Irvine said again.  
  
"God.........I need to bring you to the infirmary, you might be suffering from hallucination or summin........." Selphie said worried.  
  
"Hey baby you're hot, but don't tell anyone cuz I got a hot chick that's dating me.............but I forgot her name............Seifer? Yep Seifer is the name!" Irvine said AGAIN.  
  
"No! HER NAME IS SELPHIE! GOD YOU CANT EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME! GOD I HATE YOU! That's it! I'm breaking up with you! You selfish, drunk b*st*rd! Selphie said running off as a bird that flew in flew by and stood on Irvine's hat.  
  
"Hey baby you're hot, but don't tell anyone cuz I got a hot chick that's dating me.............but I forgot her name............Seifer? Yep Seifer is the name!" Irvine said to the confused bird.  
  
*************Back to Zell***********  
  
"Maybe we're not for each other.........good bye Zell.........we can be friends! Good friends!" Sue said smiling.  
  
"No! I know you like me! I'll prove it! YOU DO! I KNOW IT!" Zell said while running off sad and disappointed.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/ Ok so, so typical for me to write something like this so similar to what I always write. Right? Well I haven't gotten into the story yet so don't leave me and please do go on! The next chapter is hopefully coming soon! Please no flames! And just give me a chance! I don't even really know what im writing right now :-/ Ok.........SO REVIEW IF YOU LIKE AND DON'T IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.............HE! 


	2. Plan A

Hey, I started this right after my first chapter so I might be like into it so please no flames man.........I write for my fans (which I know I have non) not people who give me flames so if your a flamer to me you can go.......... GO! ()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()|()  
  
Zell went out of the library disappointed and mad at the same time. Selphie saw him and said "Hi" as he responded back in such a low voice you could scarcely hear him. As she looks at him walking dragging his heels her stomach went queasy and she felt like she want to cheer him up by hugging him but she snapped out of her day dream and went off.  
  
Right after that she went to Rinoa's new renovated room.  
  
"Knock! Knock!" Selphie imitated the sound of a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Rinoa replied.  
  
"It's Selphie, I wanna talk to Rinoa" Selphie said.  
  
Just then Rinoa opened the door saying, "You don't need to knock if the door isn't locked."  
  
Selphie went in and walked around inspecting some stuff on the computer desk.  
  
"Uhh what did you want to talk about with me?" Rinoa asked closing the door.  
  
"Uhh Rinoa, h-h-how does it feel to be in love or just liking someone or have a crush on someone?" Selphie said picking up a fluffy doll off the floor.  
  
"Well.........how it feels to be in love......... It's like when you see the special person, you feel queasy and start to sweat and panic. Your heart beats real fast and hard and it feels as if it's going to fly away." Rinoa said twirling around thinking of Squall.  
  
"Really? That's weird.........I used to feel like that with Irvine........." Selphie said rubbing her chin. "What do you mean USED to?" Rinoa asked sitting down on her bed.  
  
"We'll since I started dating him, he started drinking and that really bugged me.........and I started to dislike him and all that good feeling is gone." Selphie said petting the doll.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe you guys weren't destined to be together. You know whom you should go out wit-" Rinoa tried to say but was interrupted.  
  
"I'm not finished.........." Selphie continued "I feel like weird when I'm near someone, well actually I always did feel queasy near him, even as a little kid with him."  
  
"Who is it? It's not Squall is it?" Rinoa said curiously.  
  
"Yeah! It Squally BOY!" Selphie said sarcastically.  
  
"OH NO! NOT MY SQUALL!" Rinoa said gasping.  
  
"Rinoa! Why would I like Squall? He's cold and freaky and he isn't THAT hot like you said! Selphie said loudly as Rinoa was blocking all sound and was panicking and gasping for air.  
  
"RINOA! QUIT IT! I WAS JOKING! RINOA!" Selphie said and slapped Rinoa.  
  
"OW! Ok! I'll stop.........ow.........so.........who is this guy I'm hearing about?"  
  
"Uhh I don't wanna tell ya, your going to tell everyone and I'll get laughed at and trust me it's not Seifer." Selphie said dropping the doll.  
  
"We'll that only leads to one person left. SQUALL! You do like him! How dare you!" Rinoa said jokingly. "Hm.........I have a clear vision of who this guy might be."  
  
"Err.........don't laugh!" Selphie said looking at her heels on her boots. "So..........I think I have a lil crush on Z-Z-Zell since forever!"  
  
"You should tell him and stuff. Ya know you wont get anywhere if you don't take your chances." Rinoa said.  
  
"Well what if he doesn't like me?" Selphie asked picking the fluffy doll back up.  
  
"Don't worry!" Rinoa said as she pushed Selphie to the door. "Now go! Take your chances! What if he does like you? Eh? HEHE So cute I always thought you guys looks cute together"  
  
Selphie went out the door and threw the doll back into the room, hitting something, causing it to fall.  
  
"Selphie! ERR! JUST GO!" Rinoa said frustrated.  
  
Selphie went into her dorm and changed into fresh clean clothes. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair and smiled. She started to practice saying the "thing" to Zell.  
  
"Uhh Zell, how ya doing? Oh me? Im doing fine.........err do umm-" Selphie said until she heard a knock on her door.  
  
Selphie went to open it and the fluffy doll flies inside and hits the bed, bouncing to a stop sitting up straight on her bed.  
  
"Whoa cool" Selphie said as Rinoa walked in.  
  
"Did it hit anything?"  
  
"No isn't it awesome? It just flew in and sat down." Selphie said picking it up.  
  
"ERR.........whatever well I just want to tell you that Zell is at the cafeteria getting loaded on peanuts" Rinoa said running out. "Good LUCK!"  
  
"Uhh Thanks?" Selphie said walking to close the door.  
  
Right before she closes the door she hesitated and opened the door and went out to look for Zell.  
  
****At the cafeteria****  
  
"Dam.........I wish I hadn't brought her to "Carnivore" Zell said disappointed.  
  
"Hey! Zell!" Selphie rushed in happily.  
  
Zell looked up but didn't notice Selphie because in back of her was Sue with some guy with glasses and messy hair.  
  
Zell looked at them frustrated and mad as Selphie ran to his table. As she did this Sue seemed to notice Zell as well and just glared at him. Zell without looking at Selphie stood up and pulled her and kissed her while still looking at Sue angrily. At the look at this Sue glared back and kissed the guy who's name is Bob.  
  
Err.........she's trying to make me jealous? We'll I'll just make Selphie go out with me and make her jealous! (A.N. every time I make this, this means that he's thinking.)  
  
Selphie stood there amazed and frozen. "Well......... That went well." Selphie said to herself blushing.  
  
"Hey Selphie, I've been thinking and I have nothing to do this weekend, you wanna do something?" Zell said STILL looking at Sue.  
  
"Uhh.........uhh o-o-OK!" Selphie said sweating and almost fainting.  
  
"I'll meet you at your dorm at 8 o' clock tomorrow night?"  
  
"SURE" Selphie said with chills going up her back.  
  
"Bye" Zell said STILL looking at Sue.  
  
"B-Bye........." Selphie said looking straightforward.  
  
"Hey! Selphie!" A familiar voice yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Selphie turned around and saw Irvine.  
  
"What were you doing with Zell?"  
  
"Nothing, he asked me out so I said yes!" Selphie said.  
  
"WHAT?" Irvine said mad loud.  
  
"I told you I'm broke up with you." Selphie said.  
  
"No! You didn't! When?"  
  
"When you were drunk!" Selphie said furious.  
  
"I promise I'll stop! PLEASE!" Irvine pleaded.  
  
Selphie shook her head and walked back to her dorm.  
  
*_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* *_* O0o0 whatever will Selphie do? Erf.........NO FLAMES! I SAY IT AGAIN AND AGAIN AND I WILL AGAIN! Ok this Fanfic is kinda corny huh? OK W/e! WHO CARES! Please REVIEW! I NEED IDEAS TO MAKE IT BETTER. :':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':':': 


	3. Change of Heart

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEE! I really like this fanfic! I know no one is reading this, but I really like it! HEHE Ok! Now on with the story! (Girl With Pigtails SUKZ ASS!)   
  
Inside of Selphie's dorm you could hear squeals of excitement as she was calling Rinoa to tell her the fabulous news.  
  
"Ring......... RING"  
  
"Hello?" Rinoa answered the phone in a hurry.  
  
"Hey! Rinoa! Guess what?"  
  
"What? (You hear a voice in the background)" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Who's that?" Selphie asked forgetting everything about her jolly news.  
  
"Just Squall, he wants to know what happened to my computer. You know? You broke my computer when the doll hit a lamp and it tipped over hitting my computer and the monitor is broken now."  
  
"Oh.........and..........What happened?" Selphie said confused.  
  
"Never mind! Tell me what you wanted to tell me."  
  
"Oh ya! I wanted to tell you that........." Selphie told Rinoa about everything and how it was so weird that he kissed her and asked her out.  
  
"That's so0o0o0o cute!!" Rinoa said smiling.  
  
"YEAH! And I thought I didn't have a chance since I heard that he likes that Sue girl, I heard that they went out but he got yelled out. I heard it from Seifer.........he just told me for NO reason! He called up and said all that stuff." Selphie said real fast.  
  
"Hehe maybe he likes you!"  
  
"Hell NO! He mad ugly and he fat now!" Selphie said, "Why are we talking about this? Now back to my life remember?" Rinoa had hanged up because of "technical difficulties" with Squall (wink* wink)  
  
********Next day******  
  
That next day at the strike of 8 there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Zell."  
  
"Ok, come in the door isn't locked."  
  
Zell walked in with a flower and some candy.  
  
"These are for.........uhh you.........ya........."  
  
"Thanks Zell, you're so hot OH! I mean, nice!" Selphie said blushing.  
  
"Uhh ok you ready for the date?" Zell saying really loud so that everyone could hear and rumors could start.  
  
"Sure Zell! Lets go!" Selphie said taking Zell's arm and hugging it but in return was just a weird look on Zell's face.  
  
"We're going to Deling, they have a new restaurant there called "Le Pariz".  
  
"Hehe great! What do they serve there?" Selphie said.  
  
"Oh, some chicken, pizza, you know stuff." Zell said bored.  
  
"Cool! STUFF!" Selphie said smiling.  
  
Zell drove to Deling at top speed and reached there in 2 minutes. They went in and found that it was a pizza/deli but they ate anyway.  
  
"This is so great spending time with you." Selphie said feeling dreamy.  
  
"Sure, sure........."Zell said meanly but Selphie didn't care because she was in her own universe. "I heard her say it! Sue said she would be here. If she isn't coming what's the point of bringing HER here?" He took a bite of his pizza.  
  
"*Gasp* Zell! How would you?" Selphie said as if she read his mind and knew.  
  
"What?" Zell said thinking that he had said his thoughts out loud.  
  
"You didn't pray before you ate!" Selphie said folding her hands.  
  
"Uhh ya I did, when you weren't looking"  
  
"But I was always looking.........*sigh*" Selphie said looking at Zell heavenly.  
  
~~Scene fades to 3 months later~~  
  
"Hey" Zell said coolly as Selphie said it back dreamily.  
  
Selphie put her chin on his shoulder and hugged him lightly. Zell looked at her smiling without noticing he was hugging her back. He pulled back a few moments later; he had promised himself that he wouldn't fall for her to keep the plan going. He felt happy and wanted hug her every time he saw her.  
  
"Guess what! I bought you a little something for our 3rd month anniversary!" Selphie said.  
  
"Thanks........."Zell said blushing a bit.  
  
"Here" Selphie handed him a wrapped gift.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Open it! I made it for you."  
  
Zell opened the gift and saw a book that had no title.  
  
"I wrote it for you! It's a book of poems of why I like you so much and the back page is very special but don't read it until your finished with the whole book." Selphie said smiling.  
  
"Thanks" Zell said again thinking about something.  
  
"Umm why don't you meet me in my dorm room tonight? I have some tickets to the annual ball dance." Zell said  
  
"Oh! Cool! I'll wear something nice. Bye!"  
  
"Ok bye!" Zell said looking at the book.  
  
He quickly ran to Squall's room for advice.  
  
"Hey Squall! I need your advice and stuff.........uhh for my friend."  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Uhh you see my friend umm, Dell he umm likes this girl but she is mad at him. So he tries to make that girl jealous by going out with another girl. After a long time err......... now he really, really likes the other girl so he doesn't know what to do because you know, if you like the person you must trust them and he cant take the secret anymore." Zell said trying to make it sound real.  
  
"Oh maybe the "Dell" should tell Sel- I mean the other girl the truth." Squall said casually.  
  
"Oh.........you really think I should? I MEAN Dell should?" Zell said trying to cover it up.  
  
"Yep lay it down slow, don't break her heart and uhh if you get dumped, don't blame me." Squall said eating a donut.  
  
"Oh.........k thanks!" Zell said running off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Ok w/e not like anyone reads this so I don't care if this is crappy. PLEASE READ THIS! HEHE RECOMMEND IT TO OTHER PEOPLE PLEASE!!! ************************ 


	4. Dance Weird stuff

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ OK CHAPT 4 WOOO LOOK AT ME!! HEHE.......... ( @#$@#$@@#$@#$  
  
~~~~That Night~~~~  
  
Selphie was wearing a light reddish/orange dress that sparkled everywhere. She quickly went to Zell's dorm trying to avoid anyone who saw how weird she looked. Zell met her at his dorm room door with a white tuxedo on (I think that is very sexy! HEHE) with cologne on. Zell gave her a rose, which he had in his mouth (OW THORNS).  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"What? Just because you never see me put on something nice and put on make- up doesn't mean I don't do that." Selphie said.  
  
"Nothing like that, just...you look wonderful!" Zell said looking at her smiling.  
  
"Well you don't look too bad yourself.........who am I kidding? You're HOT!" Selphie said.  
  
Zell extended his arm in a curve (like a C shape) as she put her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek making him blush tremendously. Then she gracefully took his arm. They quickly went to the Ball Room to dance.  
  
Almost reacting the scene where Rinoa and Squall dance, they dance around stumbling and tripping over everyone including Sue and her date. They were kicked out and were to dance on the balcony outside. They laughed through out the night.  
  
"Selphie I need to tell you something." Zell said nervously.  
  
"Sure, Zell, what is it?"  
  
"Uhh......... Ya know, that day that I asked you out?" Zell said hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah? I still couldn't believe you did that" Selphie said looking into Zell's eyes. "Well, I.........-" Zell said stopping.  
  
"You what?" Selphie said.  
  
"I uhh.........actually got a hotdog that day." Zell said nervously.  
  
"Huh? Uhh, ok........." Selphie said confused.  
  
"Eh Heh." Zell forced a weak laugh thinking quickly of a way to cover this up.  
  
He smiled as he thought of an idea and a light bulb lit on top of his head. Slowly, he smiled and brushed the band of hair away from the brunette's face with his right hand and put his other arm around her waist. The tall blonde pulled her into an embrace and pressed his lips on her soft lips lightly. Selphie was quite surprised because Zell had never done this until now other than the time he asked her out. But then she put her arms over his shoulder and around the back of his head.  
  
Finally, after a few seconds Zell lifted his head away from Selphie's and smiled with some lipstick on his lips. They both blushed so much that they must have had no more blood in their body except for their face. Selphie took a napkin and wiped the lipstick off of Zell's lips. As while doing so, Zell held Selphie's delicate hand, which was on his cheek. This made Selphie stop.  
  
"I love you" Zell whispered softly without knowing.  
  
"I love you too." Selphie whispered back blushing even more.  
  
Just then a group of drunken couples and just other people busted out of the door and onto the balcony where they were standing. A lot of people were there, including Sue and the entire gang. Zell put her hand down and shrugged.  
  
"Well! (Swallows hard) It's getting late" Selphie said quickly ", we better go back to our dorms."  
  
"Ya, uhh see you tomorrow at class eh?" Zell said blushing and worrying at the same time.  
  
"Ok see you" Selphie quickly said still blushing.  
  
~~~~Next Day~~~~  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't tell her, it would ruin everything!" Zell said to himself as he strolled down the hall to his class.  
  
"Tell who what?" Selphie said in back of him.  
  
Zell froze and thought of an excuse "Tell uhh the teacher that I lost my papers. That would ruin my A average."  
  
"O you silly goose, you never get A's" Selphie said laughing.  
  
"Ya, hehe......... I was telling a joke to myself........." Zell said as he slapped his forehead because of that gay excuse.  
  
"Err, ok," Selphie said really weirdly.  
  
"Ding Dong!" The late bell sounded loudly.  
  
"EEK! We're gunna be late! Come on!" Zell said taking Selphie's hand and ran as she ran with him.  
  
"Zell! SELPHIE! YOU GUYS ARE LATE!" (I just made up her name) Mrs. Wamakiko yelled.  
  
Zell still breathing heavily forgot he was still holding Selphie's hand. The whole class including Sue starred at them (as if they didn't know about it already). Suddenly there was an outbreak of laughter from the class.  
  
Zell quickly raised the arm that he was holding Selphie with and said. "Yeah! We're going out and so what?" Selphie smiled at Zell, as they both blushed like mad crazy. The laughter stopped and it became so silent that a single pin dropped would be heard.  
  
They rushed to their seats and receive a slip for disruption of class. Zell shrugged at Selphie as she looked hopelessly at him. They we're supposed to go to the headmaster (which is not Cid) right after class.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
"DING DONG" the bell rung again to signal the start time to leave class and report to their next one.  
  
Zell had wanted to meet with Selphie for the entire class to say sorry to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Zell said shrugging.  
  
"It's ok, now I don't have to go to math and you don't have to go to chemistry!" Selphie said pointing out the good side of things.  
  
"I heard the new headmaster is real nice," Zell said smiling as they went on their merry way.  
  
At the office they waited outside with some freshmen and punks. When it was their time to go into the office half of the period had already passed.  
  
"Come in" the headmaster said.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Hakojestwaskiralmakintopahishokomolaskamiki." Zell said pronouncing it perfectly. (Heh)  
  
"You could call me Mr. H. if you'd like that better." Mr. H. said.  
  
"Oh thank god!" Selphie said out loud, "Uhh! That is, because Mr. Hakojestwaskiralmakintopahishokomolaskamiki makes you sound Japanese but clearly you must be an English man judging from your accent." Saying his name incorrectly.  
  
Zell looked at Selphie with a look that said, "stop!" as Selphie had a look saying back "PLEASE HELP ME GOD"  
  
Right after they finished talking Selphie got a call from one of her friends so she had to leave early. Zell still thought of what to say to her so he asked Mr. H. The answer was "It's the right thing to do if you want to be truthful to her. Try to tell her if you're up to it, dawg. But your gunna get dumped for sure."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Right now I do not really know where this is going so if you review me please gimme some suggestions and stuffs. :/ * 


	5. Secret told

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ This chapter is gunna be corny because Zell just shouldn't do it, but I did it anyway. Afterwards, I'm thinking of making alternative endings. |*************************|  
  
~~~In the hall way~~~  
  
"Hey Zell, how'd you do on the math mid-term?" Selphie asked holding up her graded test paper.  
  
"Huh? Uhh, I failed" Zell said worrying.  
  
"Oh, guess what I got?" Selphie said grinning at her paper.  
  
"Uhh, I don't know, what? Zell asked.  
  
"I got a 88! Woo! The highest grade in the whole class!" Selphie said smiling.  
  
"Cool, Selphie I really need to talk to you." Zell said.  
  
"Yeah go ahead, tell me." Selphie said as she noticed a figure hide behind the walk in back of Zell.  
  
"Ok, ya know, last week after the dance? We'll I was thinking that if we love each other, we must know everything about each other." Zell said explaining.  
  
"Mhmm." Selphie said nodding.  
  
"Well when I asked you out, I did it because I wanted Sue to be jealous and like me again. Bu-" Zell couldn't finish his sentence because he heard someone scream delightfully.  
  
Zell turned around and saw Sue standing there smiling. He gave her a confused look and turned back to Selphie to continue his sentence but just then Sue ran in between them and gave Zell a long smooch in the lips. Zell tried to struggle out but Sue had a good grip on his back. At the sight of this Selphie couldn't move as she tried to hold back her tears. But then she couldn't and started to cry.  
  
Suddenly a big crash came from above and glass fell from all directions. Soldiers from a secret base came to eliminate everyone, including the SeeDs in Balamb Garden.  
  
"Hello? Can't you see I'm having a bit of a breakdown here?" Selphie said still crying.  
  
"OH! Ok, We'll be back in a few days when you feel better" the soldier said while calling the troops back and then the hall was quiet once again.  
  
Selphie dropped her book and mid-term paper and ran as fast as she could. Since Zell was facing Selphie the whole entire time, he saw her running away. As soon as he pushed Sue away from him, he pushed her down, which made her fall on the floor. Not caring if she was okay, he whipped his mouth with his sleeves and ran after Selphie.  
  
By the time he had caught up with her, which wasn't a long time because she tired off. When Zell reached to the middle of a hall he found that Selphie had stopped in front him. He looked at her back as she breathed heavily. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fainted from exhaustion scraping her hand on the glass on the floor. Zell immediately ran to her side and gently picked her up.  
  
Almost like cradling her like baby he walked to the infirmary and despite the fact that Mrs. Kadowaki wasn't there he still went in and put her onto the couch next to the front desk. Ringing the service bell, he received no answer so he left with Selphie in his arms. He thought of bringing her to her dorm so he did. Knowing that she never locks her door unless she's inside of the dorm he opened the door and put her onto the bed.  
  
Zell went into the bathroom and took a small towel to wet it. He dampened the cloth and folded it, squeezed some of the water out and wiped the sweat and tears from Selphie's face.  
  
~~~Next morning~~~  
  
"Huh? What happened? Did I get drunk? Ugh...my head hurts...."Selphie said waking up not remembering anything and seeing Zell by her bed.  
  
"No, you didn't get drunk." Zell said.  
  
"Then what happened?" Selphie asked.  
  
"You fainted from exhaustion," Zell told her softly.  
  
Selphie sat up which made the towel on her forehead fall off but Zell caught it before it fell on her clothes. She rubbed her head with her left hand but then felt pain in her palm. Her wound on her palm was bleeding and hurt so much. Zell wiped the blood from her forehead and took her left hand and turned it over a few time to see how large the wound was.  
  
"Whoa, that's a mean cut." Zell said holding her hand lightly trying not to touch the scraped parts. "Hold on, I'll get some bandages." And rushed into the bathroom coming out with a roll of cloth bandages.  
  
"Ok, I have to clean it first, its gunna hurt" Zell said forgetting about what had happened yesterday.  
  
Zell took another towel and put it in a red basin full of cold water. He slowly wiped the blood from her palm very gently as Selphie winced. As soon as he finished cleaning up the wound, he wrapped her hand with the long cloth.  
  
"Thanks Zell" Selphie said looking at her hand.  
  
Zell took her hand again and kissed the bandage "there much better?"  
  
Selphie laughed as she looked at Zell and flashbacks cam to her mind. Selphie pulled her hand back and closed her eyes, turning her head towards the floor.  
  
"What's the matter?" Zell said looking worried.  
  
"Nothing, uhh, just another headache." Selphie said as she remembered all that happened the day before, "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Sure." Zell said nodding.  
  
"ERGH, what are these images?" Selphie said shaking her head inside of the bathroom and just then, she remembered about Sue.  
  
Selphie flushed the toilet to make it look like she used it. She washed her face with her right hand.  
  
"I have to go" Selphie said going out of the bathroom.  
  
"But did you just go to the bathroom?" Zell asked.  
  
"No, I have to go outside" Selphie said.  
  
"Oh, I'll come with you."  
  
"No, its ok." Selphie said rubbing her head.  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"You can stay here if you want or you can go, I don't really care."  
  
"Ok, I'll leave, if you want to meet me, I'll be in the cafeteria." Zell said.  
  
They both left Selphie's dorm and went on their separate ways. Selphie went to Rinoa's dorm again. At her dorm, she noticed that the lock was unlocked so she went in.  
  
"Whoa! Holy COW!" Selphie jumped back out closing the door behind her covering her mouth.  
  
Soon later, Rinoa came out and laughed "Heh, don't worry, we weren't doing anything."  
  
"But you guys were smoking, and you know how much I hate smoking."  
  
"WE weren't smoking, Irvine came over and started smoking and we didn't want to let anyone know so we just opened the bathroom air fan and didn't open the doors"  
  
"Irvine smokes?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I don't know, he didn't look like he smoked, he was coughing the whole time."  
  
"Oh...O ya! I came here to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah? Tell me all your problems!"  
  
"Well, I fainted yesterday and Zell says its because I got exhausted and fell and hurt myself. Then today, when I woke up my head hurt and I remembered something that happened yesterday. I remembered seeing Zell kissing Sue and him telling me that he only dated me to make Sue jealous. I think im just delusional...but it seemed so real" Selphie said.  
  
"Why don't you ask Zell" Rinoa said.  
  
"Oh yeah! HEHE! Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
~~~~At the Cafeteria~~~~  
  
"Hey Selphie! Ova here!" Zell shouted across the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Zell" Selphie walked over.  
  
"Guess what? I got 2 hot dogs!" Zell said munching on one.  
  
"I need to talk to you" "What REALLY happened yesterday?" Selphie asked.  
  
DUM DUM DUM DUM!!!! Lol ( this is really fun for me! I know it was quite retarded but if I didn't do it, I would have nothing to write about! Well, I really think I will make alternative endings. 


	6. Chapter 6

%%%%%%%%%%%%% WEEE OK! I TALK I TALK! Did you tri going to xeternalspiritx? PLEASE GO! ( ââ~~~~~~~~~~~~ââ  
  
"Huh?" Zell said with a piece of bread sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"You know what I mean. What happened yesterday?" Selphie asked while sitting on the chair across from him.  
  
"I don't know..." Zell said looking down at his half eaten hotdog.  
  
"How could you not know?"  
  
All out of nowhere Sue goes to their table and sits next to Zell.  
  
"Hey Zell, what DID happened yesterday?" Sue asked.  
  
"Why are you all asking me?" Zell said.  
  
"I kissed you and you pushed me away, am I a bad kisser? Was my breath stinky?" Sue asked.  
  
"You kissed Zell?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know? You were right there." Sue said crossing her arms.  
  
"Zell, is this true?" Selphie asked sadly.  
  
"I-" Zell suddenly couldn't talk.  
  
"Since you don't remember, want a reenactment?" Sue asked Selphie cruelly.  
  
"No!" Selphie said trying to get up from her seat.  
  
"Sit down" Sue said.  
  
"Do not tell me what to do!" Selphie yelled at Sue.  
  
"Well, we have something to talk about. Now, when I say jump you say how high. You got that?" Sue said snobbishly.  
  
"Zell, I don't even know why you like her." Selphie said.  
  
"I-I-I have nothing to do with this." Zell said as he backed away.  
  
"You have everything to do with this!" They both yelled at Zell. "Now Zell, how about that kiss?" Sue said inching toward the blonde.  
  
"This is all clear now, the images in my mind, everything." Selphie said standing up, "I'll leave you two love birds alone."  
  
"Selphie! I do not like her at all." Zell said holding Selphie's hand.  
  
"Don't lie to me, I remember all that you said yesterday. So don't even talk, because I know that you're just lying." Selphie said pushing Zell's hand away.  
  
"You didn't let me finish talking yesterday!" Zell said reasoning.  
  
"I don't need for you to finish to see what is happening!" Selphie said attempting to punch Zell but her fist was caught before she could reach him.  
  
"Selphie let me explain!" Zell said holding onto her fist pleading.  
  
"No!" Selphie said stubbornly and slapped him in the face.  
  
Looking down, Zell let go of Selphie's hand and looked up again. Selphie walked off as he looked down again. A tear rolled down his cheek as Sue walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Zell, now what about that kiss?" Sue said happily because Selphie left.  
  
"Zell isn't here right now, goodbye." Zell walked off towards his dorm.  
  
~~~At Selphie's~~~  
  
"KNOCK! KNOCK!" someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Selphie said depressingly.  
  
"It's me Irvine."  
  
"Sure come in, lock is busted so its not locked."  
  
"Hey Selphie. Why the long face?" Irvine asked as he walked in.  
  
"Nothing." Selphie looked up and forced a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, it's Zell isn't it?" Irvine said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Naw, it's nothing." Selphie said looking down at her hands.  
  
"It is Zell!" Irvine yelled.  
  
"Fine! It is Zell! OK? He told me something, that made me mad." Selphie said. "Oh, I need to nap, please leave."  
  
"Huh? Ok...bye" Irvine said to Selphie and left.  
  
"Boy, she sure is in the bad mood, and for Zell?" Irvine thought to himself as he walked over to the parking lot.  
  
Suddenly Zell rushed out of the parking lot yelling "Selphie!". Irvine saw him and tried to slow him down by yelling at him. Zell ignored it and kept on running, went to the end of the hall and ran back towards the parking lot. Irvine took out his shotgun and hit him in the back with the end to make him stop.  
  
"Ugh...Irvine? What the hell are you doing? Why'd you hit me?" Zell asked, stood up and rubbed his back.  
  
"We need to talk about you and Selphie."  
  
"I have no time, I'm looking for her." Zell told him and started running again, but before he could move Irvine shot into the air, which made him stop.  
  
"OK! I'll talk, make it quick." Zell yelling.  
  
"What did you do to make Selphie so mad?" Irvine demanded an answer.  
  
"Well, I was..." Zell explained everything.  
  
"You! How dare you do that to her!" Irvine said and jabbed the shotgun at Zell's stomach. "You better explain to her."  
  
"Why do you care? Don't you want me to mess this up so you can be with her again?" Zell said taking the shotgun away from Irvine and pointed it at his face.  
  
"I do like Selphie, but she don't like me. I've seen the way she looks at you. She really loves you. She would never feel that way for me. So, since I like her and I want her to be happy, she should be with you, when she's with you she's happy, but now you made her miserable. I don't want to see her unhappy, please make it up to her and make her happy again." Irvine explained and pushed the shotgun away.  
  
"I will, once I find her." Zell said and turned to walk.  
  
"She's in her dorm." Irvine told Zell.  
  
"Really? She wasn't there when I looked for her."  
  
"She's there so go and find her."  
  
"Thanks." Zell said and ran towards the dormitories.  
  
I don't have any ideas but I promise to make it up to you in the ending, which is coming soon. I have to spend more time with the tree or two endings; I'm not sure how much. I wont tell you about them, you will have to pick them. I hope you have the heart to read all of them (. 


	7. Chapt 7 alternative ending 1

~~**~~**~~ You picked sad ending, please read on. ^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
Suddenly big crashes were heard. One crash after another, troops with a question mark on the top of their helmets and big, think glass shields busted into the garden. Everyone was separated into different parts of Balamb, Selphie was in the right side and Zell was in the left side as everyone else was scattered everywhere. Since there were only 2 soldiers in where Selphie was, she decided to proceed to the middle and then to the left.  
  
After constant fighting, she reached the left side of Balamb slowly. Running forward to get a good fighting place to ambush the soldiers when they came, she saw Zell fighting 3 soldiers by himself. She didn't intend to help him because she knew he could handle it.  
  
All of the soldiers had thin, long swords that were good for fast hitting and a good, long cut. They ran towards Zell with their swords I the air two of them in front of him and one from the back. Quickly, Zell jumped up and kicked two of them onto the floor. He jumped up, ran up the wall, flipped over and landed behind the charging soldier. He kicked the soldier into the wall and gave a victory dance.  
  
The soldiers were not defeated yet; they stood up again dropping their weapon and were ready to fight with their bare hands. Zell picked up the closest one and hurled him at the other two. Missing one of them he charged at the remaining soldier standing. He ran pass the fighter and stood looking at the wall. The soldier stood there and after a few seconds, down he went. Zell had actually punched him in the abdomen while passing him.  
  
Turning around, Zell saw Selphie standing there astonished by the fight she saw. He saw that her eyes were red and bloodshot from the lack of rest and her eyes had lost their sparkle. As Selphie saw that Zell's eyes were baggy and looked like a bloodhound's eyes.  
  
Zell walked up to Selphie in the empty hall and tried to talk to her. Standing there, he forgot what he was going to say. He just looked down at her boots and blinked. Suddenly he heard a war cry from in front of him. He picked up his head and saw a muscular man charging at them with a katana from only 5 feet away. Being blocked my Selphie; he grabbed Selphie's shoulders and twirled around to protect Selphie from the blow.  
  
Before anyone could do anything else, Zell was struck from behind right through his left lung. Zell gritted his teeth as blood bursted out from between his teeth and some landed on Selphie's face. Selphie fell down when Zell pushed her away to evade the sword that came through his body. For a little while, Zell stood there with his mouth open trying to scream, he only managed to wheeze a little for air. The soldier withdrew his sword and grinned at what he had done.  
  
Zell fell down from the pressure of the sword pulling back. He fell backwards and hit the ground, bouncing a few times until he finally settled down to the ground.  
  
"ZELL!!!!!!" Selphie screamed as she scurried to him.  
  
"Selphie..." Zell said with a weak voice and gasped for air.  
  
"Curaga!" Selphie casted Curaga on Zell but it didn't seem to have an affect.  
  
Coughing violently, Zell turned his head towards Selphie and attempted to talk. "So...rr...rrr..." Zell's chest was bleeding and was jerking from the pain as he gritted his teeth again.  
  
"Zell! Don't die! I don't care if you like me or not, JUST DON'T DIE"  
  
"Selphie...but I love you." Zell whispered as blood trickled down from his mouth.  
  
The soldier was not attacking anyone because he was enjoying the sight of what he did to them.  
  
Zell's body started to jerk again as he held onto Selphie's hand and squeezed hard. Finally, he stopped but still held onto her hand. Trembling, his mouth seemed to be whispering something really softly. "I'll be waiting for you..." Holding onto her hand tightly he jerked a few more times as he was to draw his last breath. He let it out in a sigh and fell limp.  
  
"ZELL! I love you.... ZELL!" Selphie screamed and tried to wake Zell up. It was no use, no matter how much she shook him he just fell limp. Breathing heavily, Selphie started to sob for her beloved Zell.  
  
"Why look at this! ME! Killing a SeeD! Well, I'll break that record soon, by killing another!" the soldier flaunted and picked up his blood-covered katana, raising it up over his head.  
  
Selphie looked down at Zell's body with tears rolling down her face. This sadness turned into a different feeling, a feeling of hatred to the soldier. She looked up to see the katana not far from her. At lightening speed, she clasped the katana between her palms stopping it right in it's place. The katana cut deep into her hands but she could no longer feel pain for the pain inside of her was much more agonizing.  
  
Selphie bent the thin sword to the right until the sharp point broke. Taking that piece quickly, she stood up and stabbed it into the soldier's neck. He let out a grunt and almost fell down but he held his ground. The soldier seemed to have a great would to live. He took his blunt sword and with great power and stabbed it right into her stomach, cutting it a few inches deep. Hit from the blow, she fell down next to Zell as the soldier fell down as well.  
  
Crawling as blood poured out of her, she crawled to the soldier to make sure of his death. She looked down at the soldier's face and she could see that he was ceasing to be. He moved a bit, as the blood coming out of his throat was unbearable. He finally gave up and died. She turned back to Zell and sat next to him solemnly. She looked at her left hand with the bandage still on it. She took two fingers from her right hand and stroked blood smeared bandage where Zell had kissed it.  
  
Sniffling, she started to cry again. She thought of how she can't spend any more time with who she loved so much. Loosing more energy and blood by the second, it seemed that she could open her eyes any longer. She heard faint shouting of her name, turning slowly, she saw Rinoa rushing towards them. Finally her eyes shut and she collapsed on top of Zell. Their bodies laid there, in silence.  
  
In heaven or however you might call it, the afterlife Zell and Selphie were reunited again.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you..." Zell had said.  
  
"And I'm here." Selphie replied.  
  
** ** ** I don't know if that was quite "Sad" but I truly tried my best (. Hopefully you liked that and will read the others if you hadn't already. Please read my other fanfics and NO FLAMES FOR ANY OF THEM (. Thanks for reading this weirdo stuff. Have a great day and a pleasant tomorrow. ## ## ## 


	8. Chapter 8 alternative ending 2

~~**~~**~~ You picked good ending, please read on. ^^*^^*^^*^^  
  
Suddenly big crashes were heard. One crash after another, troops with a question mark on the top of their helmets and big, think glass shields busted into the garden. Everyone was separated into different parts of Balamb, Selphie was in the right side and Zell was in the left side as everyone else was scattered everywhere. Since there were only 2 soldiers in where Selphie was, she decided to proceed to the middle and then to the left.  
  
After constant fighting, she reached the left side of Balamb slowly. Running forward to get a good fighting place to ambush the soldiers when they came, she saw Zell fighting 3 soldiers by himself. She didn't intend to help him because she knew he could handle it.  
  
All of the soldiers had thin, long swords that were good for fast hitting and a good, long cut. They ran towards Zell with their swords I the air two of them in front of him and one from the back. Quickly, Zell jumped up and kicked two of them onto the floor. He jumped up, ran up the wall, flipped over and landed behind the charging soldier. He kicked the soldier into the wall and gave a victory dance.  
  
The soldiers were not defeated yet; they stood up again dropping their weapon and were ready to fight with their bare hands. Zell picked up the closest one and hurled him at the other two. Missing one of them he charged at the remaining soldier standing. He ran pass the fighter and stood looking at the wall. The soldier stood there and after a few seconds, down he went. Zell had actually punched him in the abdomen while passing him.  
  
Turning around, Zell saw Selphie standing there astonished by the fight she saw. He saw that her eyes were red and bloodshot from the lack of rest and her eyes had lost their sparkle. As Selphie saw that Zell's eyes were baggy and looked like a bloodhound's eyes.  
  
Zell walked up to Selphie in the empty hall and tried to talk to her. Standing there, he forgot what he was going to say. He just looked down at her boots and blinked. Suddenly he heard a war cry from in front of him. He picked up his head and saw a muscular man charging at them with a katana from only 5 feet away. Being blocked my Selphie; he grabbed Selphie's shoulders and twirled around to protect Selphie from the blow.  
  
Before anyone could do anything else, Zell was struck from behind right through his left lung. Zell gritted his teeth as blood bursted out from between his teeth and some landed on Selphie's face. Selphie fell down when Zell pushed her away to evade the sword that came through his body. For a little while, Zell stood there with his mouth open trying to scream, he only managed to wheeze a little for air. The soldier withdrew his sword and grinned at what he had done.  
  
Zell fell down from the pressure of the sword pulling back. He fell backwards and hit the ground, bouncing a few times until he finally settled down to the ground.  
  
"ZELL!!!!!!" Selphie screamed as she scurried to him.  
  
"Selphie..." Zell said with a weak voice and gasped for air.  
  
"Curaga!" Selphie casted Curaga on Zell but it didn't seem to have an affect.  
  
Coughing violently, Zell turned his head towards Selphie and attempted to talk. "So...rr...rrr..." Zell's chest was bleeding and was jerking from the pain as he gritted his teeth again.  
  
"Zell! Don't die! I don't care if you like me or not, JUST DON'T DIE"  
  
"Selphie...but I love you." Zell whispered as blood trickled down from his mouth.  
  
The soldier was not attacking anyone because he was enjoying the sight of what he did to them.  
  
Zell's body started to jerk again as he held onto Selphie's hand and squeezed hard. Finally, he stopped but still held onto her hand. Trembling, his mouth seemed to be whispering something really softly. "I'll be waiting for you..." Holding onto her hand tightly he jerked a few more times as he was to draw his last breath. He let it out in a sigh and fell limp.  
  
"ZELL! I love you.... ZELL!" Selphie screamed and tried to wake Zell up. It was no use, no matter how much she shook him he just fell limp. Breathing heavily, Selphie started to sob for her beloved Zell.  
  
"Why look at this! ME! Killing a SeeD! Well, I'll break that record soon, by killing another!" the soldier flaunted and picked up his blood-covered katana, raising it up over his head.  
  
Selphie looked down at Zell's body with tears rolling down her face. This sadness turned into a different feeling, a feeling of hatred to the soldier. She looked up to see the katana not far from her. At lightening speed, she clasped the katana between her palms stopping it right in it's place. The katana cut deep into her hands but she could no longer feel pain for the pain inside of her was much more agonizing.  
  
Selphie bent the thin sword to the right until the sharp point broke. Taking that piece quickly, she stood up and stabbed it into the soldier's neck. He let out a grunt and almost fell down but he held his ground. The soldier seemed to have a great would to live. He took his blunt sword and with great power and stabbed it right into her stomach, cutting it a few inches deep. Hit from the blow, she fell down next to Zell as the soldier fell down as well.  
  
Crawling as blood poured out of her, she crawled to the soldier to make sure of his death. She looked down at the soldier's face and she could see that he was ceasing to be. He moved a bit, as the blood coming out of his throat was unbearable. He finally gave up and died. She turned back to Zell and sat next to him solemnly. She looked at her left hand with the bandage still on it. She took two fingers from her right hand and stroked blood smeared bandage where Zell had kissed it.  
  
Sniffling, she started to cry again. She hears a familiar voice call her name. She turned around and saw Zell with his eye's open and a weak smile on his face. All her angst went away, she felt happy but when she saw Zell's wound she started worrying again.  
  
"We gotta get you outta here." Selphie said, standing up and looking all around her for a tool. "Aha!"  
  
Selphie found the big glass shield from the soldier. She slid it down toward Zell.  
  
"Roll over on it."  
  
"I can't move..." Zell said as he hopelessly tried to move, he was clearly paralyzed by the pain.  
  
Selphie put her arms around Zell to try to pick him up. As hard as she tried, she couldn't pick him up, she was too weak from the blood loss. She pushed him onto the cold glass; Zell flinched when I fell on his wound. She pushed it as it easily slid around. She held onto the back and pushed it more. It moved quickly and almost pulled Selphie down causing her to jump onto it, luckily the shield was very big and was big enough to hold them both.  
  
To Selphie, it felt like a roller coaster but for Zell it seemed like a ride to hell. He tried to scream but his lungs just didn't give much air, as Selphie tried to stop the speeding shield. Just their luck, they found Squall and Rinoa aiding a little boy that had been injured. A broken metal pipe on the floor slowed down the shield until it finally stopped a few inches from Rinoa. Selphie was paralyzed from the brutal wind as they were sliding down as fast as a bullet. She sat there with her eyes open and her mouth hanging until she tipped over. Rinoa caught her head before it hit the ground and gently put her down, then ordered Squall to take care of Zell.  
  
Squall inspected Zell of wounds. His body was covered in blood. On his left, was a cut so deep that it had came right through him. You could see his damaged bones from his rib and the large organ moving. Even Squall flinched when he saw the bloody sight. He took some water and washed Zell with it.  
  
Rinoa also inspected for wounds. Nothing too bad, a cut in her right palm and a cut in her stomach, one inches deep. Rinoa also washed her with water. After they were both cleaned from blood, Rinoa bandaged them as Squall was phoning the Infirmary. Soon, within minutes, people picked them up and brought them to the safety of the Infirmary.  
  
Now, a week had passed from that horrible day. Zell and Selphie had never had a stronger relationship. They were recovering fine, both physically and mentally. Even thought many lives for lost, and almost theirs, they were as happy as happy can be. You couldn't find a happier couple, for the eye can see, their lives were happy and filled with glee.  
  
~*~*~*~ HEY look! I Even made a retarded poem!  
  
** ** ** I don't know if that was quite "Happy" but I tried my best (. Hopefully you liked that and will read the others if you hadn't already. Please read my other fanfics and NO FLAMES FOR ANY OF THEM (. Thanks for reading this weirdo stuff. Have a great day and a pleasant tomorrow. ## ## ## 


End file.
